30 Little ZaTR Things
by The Writer Of Stories
Summary: Woo! What happens when I find a random word generator and feel like writing ZATR? This! Rated K  for kissing.  ZATR if you didn't catch that.


Just felt like doing something like this… I was in the ZATR-y mood.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1. Demonstration

Tak laughed as Zim slipped off the stool in the kitchen - he just HAD to try and show her how he made her favorite snack.

2. Edit

"But… I don't think he should be purple…"

"But purple is MUCH better than red! And, it's a SHE!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Gir and Mimi just stared at their masters fighting as a small, grey, SIR unit sat, waiting to be programmed.

3. Felt

Being Irken himself, Zim was very surprised when he learned that he loved how Tak's skin felt to his bare fingers.

4. Opposite

They were nothing alike, everything different! They HATED each other! _But, _Tak thought to herself in the protective embrace of a certain red-eyed Irken's arms, _opposites are said to attract._

5. Garage

"I thought I TOLD you to clean out the garage!"

"And Zim thought he TOLD you that he wasn't going to!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

Taking a step closer after each exclamation, they found themselves very close. Suddenly, Tak grabbed Zim's collar and smashed his lips to hers. After breaking the kiss, Zim was in a slightly dazed state.

"Now, please go clean the garage." Tak said sweetly.

Zim just nodded and left the room the for the garage, still dazed.

6. Wrist

While giving birth, Tak had grabbed Zim's wrist. He, of course, thought she was looking for comfort. But when one sharp movement snapped it, he screamed.

"NEVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" she yelled.

7. Compassion

After looking up the definition, Zim decided, but kept it to himself, that Tak deserved a lot more compassion.

8. Winter

After complaining of the chill in the house, Zim had grabbed a blanket and gave it to her, and hesitantly slid under it with her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, sharing heat.

Hmm… maybe this Earth winter season wasn't so bad.

9. Achievement

He was holding up the flower and covered in bruises and cuts, and Tak was flattered that Zim had stolen the pretty thing from Dib, just for her.

10. Evil

She let him pretend he was more evil then her, just to let him be happy.

11. Sinking

When he came home burned to the crisp, Tak had asked absently,

"So, what happened this time?"

All the answer she got was mumblings of Dib, a lake and a box, and she didn't really pay much attention. But then Zim knelt down and produced a wet velvet box from his pocket, opened it and asked,

"Will you marry me, Tak?"

12. Nice

Tak didn't "do" nice. Not to Dib, not to any of these stupid Hi-Skool teachers, not to anyone. But she wasn't as unbearable to Zim.

13. Interpreting

Everyone has their own way of interpreting things, but of course Zim was no exception. But his was much different than other people's. And sometimes that was a good thing.

"Zim, I promise you, if you say one more word, I will knock you into next Thursday!"

Tak was unprepared though when, instead of standing silently, Zim's lips crashed into hers.

He wasn't talking, was he?

14. Claim

"And if any of you lay an eye on Zim's Tak again, I'll do worse than break a few bones!" Zim screeched back to the moaning boys on the other side of the street, Tak's hand pulling him away from the wreckage. She was secretly smiling though.

17. Asking

"Er… Tak?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if… I kissed you?"

She blinked in surprise at the simple question, but shook her head and allowed him to press his lips to hers for the first time.

18. Converting

She hated how he acted most of the time, and how he spoke to her, but once she had attempted to change him. She realized she didn't like a quite, domesticated Zim, and neither did he.

19. Theater

The smoke rose up in the air, and Tak leaned her head onto her mate's shoulder. Alarmed screams became louder as walls began to crumble and Zim's arm slunk around her waist.

This was MUCH nicer than the movie they were kicked out of.

20. Few

There were few moments of peace in the house, what with Gir and a still broken Mimi, but Tak and Zim learned to treasure each of them.

21. Shoe

"Get back here with that!" Zim cried as he chased Gir around the living room.

"Nut-uh!" Gir answered back, continuing to stay out of Zim's grip, giggling.

Tak's foot shot out of no where and Gir tripped, accidentally sending his prize into the air. Tak caught it easily and handed it to Zim.

He put the boot on and ran out of the house with Tak trailing behind him - they couldn't be late to skool again!

22. Song

The radio chanted and they sang along with it, hand in hand, thinking of each other:

"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?" *

23. Madness

Of course, everything in the house was crazy - they had Gir, Mimi and Zim himself, but Tak had learned to accept the madness, just like she had Zim.

24. Cast

He had the cast on his wrist for quite a while, and was unhappy that he was unable to hold his own smeet. But when he got it off, Zim was amazed at how well little Tam fit in his arms.

25. Revise

"What should we name her?"

"I don't know… I thought it was going to be a boy, so I thought Mat…"

"Hmm…" Tak said, pondering it. "Turn it around. Tam. Sounds like a mixture of our names, too."

And Zim smiled down at little Tam, and in turn she smiled back.

26. Occupation

"Job? Zim needs no such thing!"

Sure that's what he thought. But after 30 minutes, he left the house with 5 new bruises, heading towards town.

27. Effect

Zim hated the effect that Tak had on him, but while it was in motion, loved it so.

28. Sleeping

As mean as she was awake, Zim loved how innocent Tak looked asleep.

29. Momentum

He seemed to forget that momentum doesn't listen to anyone, and he slammed through the window. Tak sighed and went for the first aid kit.

30. Enemy

They had a similar hatred in Dib, a similar goal. So, why not start putting a little less hate in each other and a little more into him?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Too lazy to put them in order, I figured you guys just wanted SOMETHING to say I wasn't dead.

* - "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace


End file.
